


By Chance...

by Crowsinflight1



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsinflight1/pseuds/Crowsinflight1
Summary: Tony's visit to Vegas is very interesting.





	By Chance...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

By Chance...

by Crow/crowsinflight

Tony was exhausted when he stepped into the elevator,   
but at the same time he was strangely invigorated   
from finally being able to move after his long flight.  
He set his carry-on case down by his feet and stretched. 

 

Just as he started to lower his arms the door opened   
and a tall light skinned black man stepped on   
to the elevator. Tony and the stranger locked eyes for a moment Tony was instantly entranced by the steady green eyes as the man casually leaned against the wall after punching in his floor number.

 

The man never broke the gaze, he smiled in a slightly   
predatory fashion as the two pairs of green eyes sparked interest back and forth.

 

Tony finally broke the gaze and shuffled slightly in when he started to blush. He never blushed! Never! Okay, well maybe sometimes when his thoughts about a certain silver haired marine got carried away, usually while said marine was looking at him.  
Never any other time though! 

There was something about this tall lanky and very,ummm, very good looking stranger  
though. He seemed very comfortable in his own skin.   
Something wasn't really. He seemed like the kind of guy who knew what he wanted and always got it.  
From the intense stare that Tony could feel practically undressing him, and the instant lust he saw in the man's eyes while their eyes had been locked, Tony had a feeling the man had found something new he wanted.

 

Suddenly the elevator jarred to a very unexpected stop. 

 

The tiny little room was pitch black and then a little red emergency light came on. It barely lit the room enough to see each other by.

 

"Damn, black out. Don't worry this happens regularly   
here." The man's voice sent a shiver down Tony's spine.

 

He shook himself. 'Get a hold of yourself man! Your   
trapped in an elevator in a black out and that's not   
enough to cool your apparently teenage libido!'

 

Tony pulled himself back to reality to see the other   
man had stepped a lot closer. In fact the man was   
so very close,Tony jumped when a large cocoa hand   
brushed his cheek. His eyes startled in to locking with the slightly taller mans again.

 

"It'll probably be at least a few hours till the power is back up. Might as well find something to occupy our time till then." The man's hand now cupped Tony's cheek and the other hand had somehow slid unnoticed around the Italian's waist and pulled him snugly against the strong body in front of him. Their lips hovered a whisper apart, the taller man's eyes melted Tony with their heat.Tony tried to speak but the feel of the other man's breathe on his face stole his voice away from him for a minute. He cleared his throat and tried again, trying his best not to   
seem as nervous as he was. 

 

"What did you have in mind?"

 

"This."

 

Suddenly Tony found himself pinned to the wall   
as the stranger plundered his mouth. Suddenly they were all over each other. Tony could never manage to get the upper hand in their intense encounter, he surprised himself when he realized he really didn't want it either.

 

With out realizing how it happened they were suddenly both naked and on the floor. The darker man pulled back slightly releasing Tony's burning lips and looked down at him.

 

"You have anything in that bag to use as lube?" The full lips latched onto a bare shoulder as the other man waited patiently for an answer.

 

Tony arched up as a flash of pained pleasure shot through him as the other man marked him. He panted lightly as he moistened suddenly dry lips. " Lotion, in the front zipper pocket."

 

He moaned when his pulse point was strongly sucked on before the other man pulled away again and attacked the zipper on the bag. He quickly had what he was looking for and resumed his assault on Tony's throat.

 

Tony became lost in the amazing sensations this man was wringing from his body. He was literally playing him like a maestro played an instrument. He was so lost he never noticed the fingers stretching him, but he gasped and arched as a thick and monstrously long cock plowed into him all the way to the   
hilt. 

 

The man sealed his lips over Tony's again to help keep  
him from screaming out as he stacked his claim on the delicious body under him.

 

The black man gentled the kiss as he began thrusting hard and fast into the welcoming heaven it had found. One hand tangled into light brown hair while the other mapped out pale smooth skin on it's way down to wrap itself around the stone hard cock of the other man.

 

Tony's mewled lightly into the never ending kiss as the other man began to pump his cock in time with the rhythm of his own plundering cock. His own hands clenched tightly at the broad shoulders simply trying to hang on as the other man again attacked his throat and pounded into him driving his already short supply of oxygen out of his body.

 

Tony realized the moans and gasps and whimpers he heard were coming from him but he was powerless to stop them as his orgasm was ripped from him by the powerful stranger as a second later that consuming cock filled him with liquid heat that seemed to fill him to overflowing.

 

They lay panting and tangled on the elevator floor for a few minutes and then slowly the other man kissed Tony again in another earth shattering kiss as he pulled the spent weapon out of the Italian's body.

 

They were nearly finished dressing when they heard thumping and yelling from out side the darkened room. The stranger yelled out as both men quickly finished pulling themselves together. Tony had just finished sliding on his jacket and had bent carefully to pick up his bag when the noise out side increased and suddenly the door gave way to concerned faces  
and flashlight beams.

 

"Hey Rick! Figures you'd be the one stuck in an elevator in a blackout, that's just your luck man. Y'all okay? Anybody hurt?" A soft Texan draw came from the blaring lights at the   
opened door.

 

The dark man just snorted and waved Tony to climb out first.

 

Tony handed out his bag quietly and then grabbed onto the reaching hands and allowed himself to be pulled out of the metal box.He heard the taller man reply back to the Texan and couldn't stop himself from blushing again at the reply.

 

"Naw, Nicky, we're fine. It wasn't to bad though, we found ways to distract ourselves and just sat patiently waiting for you all to get us out."

 

The other man was pulled out and as they all walked down the darkened hall Tony felt a large hand press into the small of his back and a whispered voice sent another shiver down his spine.

 

"Welcome to Vegas." 

The End.


End file.
